Talk:Dragons/@comment-203.126.79.254-20120604084836/@comment-4830404-20120606140358
Yeah I know you mentioned Diamond doesn't follow the trend, that was a separate comment in case you were interested in the data. The coin values are on the Diamond rates page if you want to see them. It'll complete its first evolution tomorrow morning, so I'll have values from 7 - 9 then, and then I'll start working on the epic evolution. Let me show you what I mean, because what you just explained was my exact process for extrapolating Fairy rates (I increased by the % and took the ceiling). The numbers did not meet up to the known ones. Fairy starts at 200 coins (the game tells you in the info). Level 1 = 200 Level 2 ~= 1.18 * 200 = 236 Level 3 ~= 1.14 * 236 = 269.04 -> 270 Level 4 ~= 1.41 * 380.7 -> 381 Level 5 ~= 1.14 * 381 = 434.34 -> 435 Level 6 ~= 1.1 * 435 = 478.5 -> 479 Level 7 ~= 1.29 * 479 = 617.91 -> 618 The problem is, Level 7 is a known value of 627. So we know that 618 is an incorrect value. Perhaps Fairy just deviates from the trend. Odd, though, cause that would make me think rare dragons deviate, but Eagle follows it. Am I missing something? EDIT: Whoops, I just noticed that there are a few +1% differences in your first post vs. your second. That could make a huge difference. So let's take the 14% -> 7% mistake for 8-9 that you mentioned and use the first values aside from that... 1 to 2 19%, 2 to 3 14%, 3 to 4 40%, 4 to 5 14%, 5 to 6 10%, 6 to 7 30%, 7 to 8 10%, 8 to 9 7%, 9 to 10 22% Level 1= 200 Level 2 ~= 200 * 1.19 = 238 Level 3 ~= 238 * 1.14 = 271.32 -> 272 Level 4 ~= 272 * 1.4 = 380.8 -> 381 Level 5 ~= 381 * 1.14 = 434.34 -> 435 Level 6 ~= 435 * 1.1 = 478.5 -> 479 Level 7 ~= 479 * 1.3 = 622.7 -> 623 Hrmh. Known value for level 7 is 627 though. So still off by a little? EDIT2: Oh I see. Multiplying from the bottom up won't work with those rounded %s because it loses too much precision along the way. If I wanted to do that, I would need to use %s that are as close as possible to the real value. If we take the Eagle dragon, which seems to fit in your spreadsheet pattern, we get: 1 - 2: 18.909%, 2 - 3: 14.067%, 3 - 4: 41.555%, 4 - 5: 14.015%, 5 - 6: 10.465%, 6 - 7: 29.774%, 7 - 8: 9.618%, 8 - 9: 7.188%, 9 - 10: 1.21992% Level 1: 200 Level 2: 238 Level 3: 272 Level 4: 386 Level 5: 441 Level 6: 488 Level 7: 634 Still off! Too many ceilings, number became too high. So let's try again... 200 * 1.18909 * 1.14067 * ... * 1.29774 = 627.631. If we take the floor of that, we get 627, which is the known value. If we take the ceiling, it's 628, off by 1. Now does this work at any point in the chart... Doing floor (base * % increases) for the rest of the known levels gets me: Level 8: 687 (688 if ceiling, matches with known value) Level 9: 737 (738 if ceiling, matches with known value) Level 10: 899 (900 if ceiling, matches with known value) So that's closer than looking at every step.